


Blame it on the Alcohol

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turns out to be a giddy drunk. Stiles wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dandelionn-wine](dandelionn-wine.tumblr.com)'s second prompt for sterek drunk sex. TA-DA. Also, this whole series is unbeta'ed. So please excuse any mistakes!

Derek giggles and leans against Stiles’s side. “And... and your nose.”

“My nose?” Stiles laughs harder.

“It’s so cute, all surrounded by moles.” Derek sighs happily and takes another swallow of his drink. 

Stiles finally found a guy who knew a guy who knew how to make werewolf friendly alcohol. They’d been drinking since around seven in the evening. It’s midnight now and everyone has paired off (or tripled off? in the case of Isaac, Allison, and Scott. Stiles doesn’t want to know, but he knows he’ll hear the details in the morning anyway.) That left Derek and Stiles lounging against each other on the couch in Derek’s loft. Both of them sporting a nice buzz since Stiles brought regular alcohol for him, Allison, Danny, and Lydia. 

But Derek... Stiles never pegged him to be a giddy drunk. He’s been going on about Stiles’s face for the past thirty minutes. Stiles wishes he could record it, but Lydia took his phone away when he tried to record her playing beer pong with the twins. Instead, Stiles is just stuck listening to Derek write odes or limericks or haikus or _something_ while a mix of embarrassment and pride blooms in his chest. It’s not like Stiles hasn’t noticed Derek. He has eyes, okay? But he didn’t realize that Derek had noticed him back. And Stiles is about one compliment away from pouncing on Derek.

“And your lips, Stiles. You do everything with your lips. And they’re... there.”

 _Fuck._ Stiles wasn’t expecting this type of compliment. He stays quiet, waiting to see if Derek continues.

“They’re pink and full. And you always have something in them. It’s hard to not think about something else being in them.”

Stiles’ soft sound seems to break the haze Derek’s in, like he didn’t realize Stiles was really there. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean... I mean, I did mean it. But I didn’t mean for you to hear it.”

“No. Fuck no. It’s okay. I just... do you want me to do that?”

Derek’s eyes go wide and he seems to choke on his tongue. “Do you mean that? Like, are you offering?”

Stiles scoffs. “Like I’d turn down an opportunity to see that cock.” He throws back the rest of his beer, wincing because it had turned warm while he was sitting with Derek. He slides down to his knees in front of Derek and rests his hands on the older wolf’s thighs.

“I’m... I’m...”

“You’re drunk. And you’re going to get a blowjob from me. And then we’re going to crash in your bed. When we wake up, you’re going to pain drain my hangover and then fuck me. Sound good, grumpy cat?”

Derek stares at Stiles for a moment, licking his lips. “Yeah. That’s good.” He giggles as Stiles reaches out to unzip Derek’s jeans.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles grins as he pulls Derek’s cock out.

“You have moles _on your hands._ ”

“Jesus. One of these days we’re going to get to the bottom of your obsession with moles.”

“They’re pretty. Like you.”

Stiles blushes, but rolls his eyes and wraps his lips around the head of Derek’s cock. He’s only done this a couple of times, but that’s enough to know not to be too ambitious and to learn that come is an acquired taste. 

Derek shuts up the moment Stiles’s lips touch his cock. Well, he stops forming words at least. Stiles never expected Derek to be the loud one in bed. Stiles wraps his hand around the base of Derek’s cock and slowly slides his mouth down. He can see Derek’s hands hovering, like he doesn’t know where to put them. Stiles reaches up and guides them down to his shoulders. He’s tipsy and doesn’t really want to try out his gag reflex right now. That would definitely ruin the moment.

Derek moans and tightens his hands in Stiles’s plaid overshirt. “God, Stiles. You do look pretty with something else in your mouth.”

Stiles makes a soft sound and feels his dick jump as he looks up at Derek through his lashes. 

Derek brushes the back of his hand across Stiles’s cheek. “Pretty Stiles.”

Stiles whines and moves his mouth faster, wanting Derek to come. He feels Derek squeeze his shoulders and give a gentle push and he takes that as a sign. He pulls his mouth off, panting, and starts jerking Derek off.

Derek throws his head back with a whimper and comes all over Stiles’s hand. Stiles stretches up and kisses Derek softly. “So hot, sourwolf.”

Stiles grimaces at the mess and eases to his feet. He adjusts himself in his jeans and heads off to the bathroom to clean off. And maybe get off.

“Don’t touch yourself, Stiles! I still have to tell you about your feet.”

Stiles snorts, not sure how those two are connected, but he obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](sparklesdani.tumblr.com)!


End file.
